fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sto godzin/Tajemnica drugiego wymiaru
Jest to odcinek Seboliii utworzony na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Opis Po obaleniu Dundersztyca coś zaczyna się dziać z drugim wymiarem. Niespodziewanie nasi bohaterowie zmuszeni są zmierzyć się z nowym niebezpieczeństwem. Wszędzie zaczynają pojawiać się wiry, które wciągają ludzi. Budynki niszczeją. Wymiar zaczyna się załamywać, nikt nie wie co jest tego powodem. W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na to pytanie dwójka śmiałków postanawia udać się do innego wymiaru. Bohaterowie * Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) * Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) * Aaron Creybenly (drugi wymiar) * Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) * Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) * Adyson Sweetwater (drugi wymiar) * Greta (drugi wymiar) Opowiadanie Pogrubioną czcionką '''zostały oznaczone elementy wymagane w zadaniu. _____ Podczas gdy Fineasz wraz z przyjaciółmi chciał przewiercić się przez Ziemię, '''drugi wymiar zaczął wracać do normalności. Rządy Dundersztyca zakończyły się, a wszyscy mieszkańcy Okręgu Trzech Stanów zaczęli naprawiać to miasto. Pomniki z wizerunkiem tyrana zostały zniszczone, drzewa ponownie rozkwitły w parkach... Jednak istniała pewna grupka ludzi, która nie potrafiła wrócić do spokojnego życia. Był to Ruch Oporu, który żył w strachu przed powrotem despotycznych rządów. Pomimo tego, że Heinz siedział zamknięty w więzieniu, to ktoś coś wyczuwał. Parę dni temu tajemniczo zaginęło kilka osób, a budynki zaczęły niszczeć. Nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi poza jedną osobą - Baljeet'em Tjinderem. - Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że to wina Dundersztyca? - zapytała Fretka rozmawiająca z Baljeet'em. Siedzieli w pokoju badań czarnowłosego. Od wizyty pierwszowymiarowych bohaterów w siedzibie Ruchu Oporu, miejsce to prawie nie zmieniło się - takie same meble stoją w tych samych miejscach. Jednak członkowie RO przestali nosić ich zwyczajowe ubrania - odkąd Heinz trafił za kratki, wszyscy zaczęli nosić normalne ubrania. - Tak, to nie jest naturalne! - odparł Baljeet. - Czy ja jestem jedynym członkiem RO, który ma to wszystko w du*ie?! - Najwyraźniej. - Heinz jest w więzieniu pilnowany przez strażników. Mogę ci nawet pokazać na tym twoim telewizorku, że Dusiek siedzi właśnie w celi! - To nie jest telewizorek... Fretka bez zastanowienia kliknęła jeden z przycisków, po czym na dużym ekranie wiszącym nad nimi ukazał się obraz siedzącego za kratkami Dundersztyca, który grzebał sobie w majtkach. - Ale mam tam brudno - słychać było głos byłego władcy. - Weź to wyłącz - powiedział Baljeet, po czym rudowłosa kliknęła inny przycisk, a ekran zgasł. - Chodzi mi o to - zaczęła rudowłosa - że nie ma się czym przejmować. - Baljeet, przyniosłam ci to... - przerwała rozmowę Izabela, która właśnie weszła do pokoju - Yyyy... to ja wam nie przeszkadzam. - Izabela, wracaj tutaj! - krzyknęła Fretka. Żydówka, która już prawie zamknęła drzwi, niepewnie wróciła do środka. - Słucham? - Pokaż mi, co tam masz. - Ale to dla Baljeet'a. Zlecił mi to. - Chwila! - krzyknęła rozzłoszczona Fretka - Baljeet, mam rozumieć, że wysłałeś kogoś na misję bez konsultacji ze mną?! - Tak... - zaczął czarnowłosy - Przepraszam, ja... - Izabela, oddaj to! - przerwała mu rudowłosa. Żydówka wyciągnęła rękę, w której trzymała płytę. Fretka szybko zabrała ją i dokładnie obejrzała. Po chwili przekazała ją Baljeet'owi, a ten włożył ją do napędu komputera. Oczom trójki bohaterów ukazało się nagranie z monitoringu. - Ostatnio widziano tych zaginionych ludzi w tym miejscu - powiedziała Izabela - Wyłudziłam od właściciela restauracji, która mieści się w pobliżu tego miejsca, by pokazał mi nagrania z monitoringu. Wszyscy ujrzeli grupę prawdopodobnie turystów. Byli to młodzi ludzie, dźwigający duże czarne plecaki. Szli spokojnie ulicą, gdy dosłownie w ciągu sekundy nad nimi pojawił się portal, wciągnął ich i zniknął. Fretka i Baljeet patrzyli z zaskoczeniem na ekran. - To niemożliwe... - powiedział po cichu czarnowłosy. - To nie wszystko - zaczęła Izabela - Widziałam, jak portal wciągnął Ferba. Po tych słowach Fretka wstała. Zdenerwowana popatrzyła na Izabelę i krzyknęła: - Że co?! Przecież to mój brat! Ja... ja... nie, to nie może być prawda. Fretka załamana usiadła na swoim krześle i zaczęła płakać. Zasłoniła twarz dłońmi. - Fretka, nie płacz - próbowała pocieszyć rudowłosą Izabela. - To mój brat! Nie wiadomo, gdzie ten portal go wciągnął, a ty każesz mi nie płakać. - Jeżeli szybko znajdziemy przyczynę tych zajść, będziemy mogli ochronić resztę. Nie chcesz chyba stracić drugiego brata? - Tak, ale... Baljeet, skąd mogą powstawać takie portale? - A skąd ja mogę to wiedzieć?! - powiedział Baljeet - Muszę dokładnie to zbadać, poznać strukturę portali... To może mi zająć z kilka godz... już wiem! - "Kilka godzin"... - Spytajcie naszego więźnia. - Aaron'a? - Tak, jego. Pracował z Duśkiem. Może to on będzie coś wiedział. Idźcie z nim porozmawiać, a ja postaram się znaleźć inną przyczynę, na wypadek gdyby to nie zadziałało. __________ Izabela i Fretka szły ciemnym korytarzem. Co chwilę napotykały kilkustopniowe schody. W końcu, po dziesięciu minutach maszerowania, dotarły do dużego okrągłego pokoju z wysokimi ścianami zbudowanymi ze starych cegieł. W pomieszczeniu jasno nie było, gdyż znajdowały się tam tylko dwie pochodnie, umieszczone przy wejściu. W podłodze wykonanej z kamienia znajdowało się kilka dużych dziur. Na środku pokoju stał przywiązany rękami do łańcuchów zwisających z sufitu i skuty w kajdanach Aaron. - Spodziewałem się was - powiedział. - Czyli to twoja wina... - zaczęła Fretka - Izabela, zostaw nas samych. - To na cholerę tutaj przychodziłam?! - krzyknęła, po czym wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. - Co ty chcesz zrobić? - zapytała Fretka. - Ja tutaj zadaję pytania. Gdzie jest klucz? - odparł czarnowłosy. - Jaki znowuż klucz?! - Od celi Heinz'a, od czego innego miałby być? - Czy ty myślisz, że ci powiem?! - zdenerwowana Fretka podeszła do Aaron'a i z całej siły uderzyła go w policzek. - Jak ty jesteś głupia. Po przywódczyni Ruchu Oporu spodziewałem się więcej... Łańcuchy puściły ręce Aaron'a, a kajdany pękły. Przestraszona rudowłosa odsunęła się, a chłopak po chwili bez zawahania uderzył ją robotyczną ręką w twarz. Fretka upadła na podłogę. __________ Tymczasem w pokoju badań Baljeet'a znajdowali się pozostali członkowie Ruchu Oporu. Zgromadzeni przed stojącym czarnowłosym, słuchali jego słów: - Chyba wiecie, po co was tutaj zawołałem. Fretka jest chwilowo nieobecna, więc dopóki nie wróci, ja wami dowodzę. Jak pewnie wiecie, nadeszły nowe czasy... - Nowe nie znaczy lepsze '''- wtrącił '''Fineasz. - Nie przerywaj mi. Ludzie zaczęli tajemniczo znikać. Stało się to z Ferbem. Budynki w mieście są lekko zniszczone. Ja i Fretka obawiamy się, że może być to zapowiedź powrotu Dundersztyca. Nie wiadomo skąd pochodzą portale porywające ludzi. Musimy znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie, nim będzie za późno. Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? - Może zapchamy czymś te portale? - powiedział jedzący orzeszki Buford. '- Czy ty czasem myślisz? - Czasem. '''Jak jem moje ulubione orzeszki z Żabki, to nie. - Ech... chyba tylko ja tutaj racjonalnie myślę. __________ Fretka, której twarz była cała w krwi, otworzyła oczy. Stała na miejscu Aaron'a, który znajdował się kilka metrów przed nią. Ręce dziewczyny przywiązane były do łańcuchów. '- Wypuść mnie! Słyszysz?! Wypuść mnie! '- krzyknęła rudowłosa. - Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Dopóki nie dasz mi klucza, nie wypuszczę cię - odpowiedział Aaron. - Nie powiem ci, gdzie on jest! - Hmmmm... a więc będę musiał cię torturować. - Nie odważysz się! Jesteś strasznym tchórzem, żeby... - To ty jesteś tchórzem! Ja nie boję się niczego. - Czyżby? Złapaliśmy cię, podkładając ci pająka do sedesu. - To się nie liczy! - zdenerwowany Aaron podszedł do wejścia na korytarz i robotyczną ręką chwycił jedną z cegieł. Drugą natomiast wyciągnął z kieszeni drobnego pilota i wcisnął umieszczony na nim czerwony przycisk - Wszystko to, co się dzieje złego z Okręgiem Trzech Stanów jest kontrolowane przez stację kosmiczną dryfującą gdzieś w kosmosie. Po drugiej stronie pokoju pojawił się drobny portal. Stopniowo się powiększał, a gdy już przestał, zaczął wciągać wszystko, co się da - tynk z sufitu, brud zgromadzony na ścianie... Również Fretkę ciągnęło w stronę wiru. Jednak łańcuchy, które na to nie pozwalały, sprawiły, że rudowłosa uniosła się w powietrze. Już jej stopy były prawie w portalu, gdy ten nagle zniknął. Fretka, ciągnięta przez metalowe liny, uderzyła kolanami w podłogę. Aaron podszedł do niej. Dziewczyna nie miała nawet siły wstać. Cała we krwi spojrzała na patrzącego na nią chłopaka i powiedziała: - Ruch Oporu ukrył klucz w miejscu tak tajnym, że nie odnajdziesz go nigdy! - Masz go w kieszeni, prawda? - odparł Aaron, klękając przy niej - Masz piękne oczy. - Odwal się od nich! Czarnowłosy położył ręce na policzkach Fretki. - Zakochał się we mnie - pomyślała. Pomyliła się. Aaron powolnym ruchem włożył lewą rękę do kieszeni dziewczyny. Wyciągnął z niej srebrny klucz. - Tylko tego chciałem... - powiedział, po czym wstał i wyszedł. Fretka spojrzała na podłogę i zamyśliła się. __________ - Doktorze Baljeet, iść po Fretkę? - zapytała Izabela. - Nie trzeba - powiedział Aaron wchodząc do pokoju. Fineasz wyciągnął zza siebie broń i skierował ku chłopakowi. - Ja miałem odpowiedzieć! - rzucił Baljeet. - Aaron, powinieneś teraz być tam na dole! - krzyknął czerwonowłosy. - Wysłuchajcie mnie - odparł. - Byle szybko - powiedziała Izabela. - Fretkę wciągnął portal. - To cię nie tłumaczy! Współpracowałeś z Dundersztycem! - Izabela również wyciągnęła broń i wraz z Fineaszem zaczęli iść w stronę Aaron'a, który ze strachu skulił się i zasłonił twarz. - Proszę, nie strzelajcie! Ja już nie chcę pracować z tamtym wariatem, ja chcę wam pomóc! Ja się boję! Ja nie chcę być wciągnięty przez jeden z tych portali! - Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci zaufać? Fineasz i Izabela zmierzali w stronę czarnowłosego, podczas gdy ten sięgnął do kieszeni. Trzymając tam w ręce swój pilot, wcisnął guzik. Za Baljeet'em pojawił się portal. Czerwonowłosy i jego adoratorka podbiegli do ściany, Aaron złapał się nóg Fineasza, a pozostali rzucili się do ucieczki. Jednak wir wciągnął kilka osób, w tym Baljeet'a i Buforda, którzy, lecąc w jego stronę, krzyczeli. Portal niespodziewanie zniknął. Wszyscy, którzy ocaleli, czyli Fineasz, Izabela, Aaron, Adyson i Greta, odetchnęli z ulgą. - Aaron, możesz mnie puścić? - zapytał czerwonowłosy. - Tylko nie Baljeet! - krzyknęła Izabela - Skąd mamy wiedzieć, co teraz zrobić?! - Ja... - zaczął Fineasz - chyba mam pomysł. - Jaki? - zapytała Adyson. - Możemy przenieść się do drugiego wymiaru. Wiecie, ten, gdzie Dundersztyc to jakiś aptekarz. - To dobry pomysł - powiedziała Greta. - To fatalny pomysł! - krzyknął Aaron - Tam może być niebezpiecznie. - Nie wymyślaj - zaczęła czarnowłosa - Byliśmy tam. To bezpiecznie miejsce. Fineaszu, ty i Aaron udacie się tam, a my z Adyson i Gretą poczekamy tutaj. - Doktor Baljeet mówił coś o ustawieniu zegara - powiedziała Adyson - Wystarczy wcisnąć zielony guzik. Adyson podeszła do panelu sterowania i stuknęła palcem w święcący się zielony przycisk. Na ekranie wiszącym na ścianie pojawiło się coś na wzór odliczania. Ogromne czerwone cyfry zaczęły odliczać do zera, począwszy od stu godzin. - A to zbieg okoliczności, równa setka - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy Greta. - Odpalimy portal do tamtego wymiaru - zaczęła Izabela - Na szczęście stoi tutaj jeszcze. Dziewczyny podeszły do maszyny przykrytej prześcieradłem. Odkryły je, a oczom wszystkich ukazał się zakurzony portal. Greta pociągnęła za dźwignię. We wnętrzu przejścia do pierwszego wymiaru wszyscy ujrzeli spokojny ogródek Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Fineasz i Aaron podeszli do maszyny. '- Jesteś pewny, że udanie się do innego wymiaru to jedyne wyjście? - zapytał czarnowłosy. - Nie wiem czy jedyne. Po prostu inne nie przychodzi mi do głowy - odparł Fineasz - Straciliśmy już połowę ekipy. Baljeet przepadł, nim zdążył nam to wszystko wyjaśnić, a nasi odpowiednicy z innego wymiaru już raz nam pomogli. Może znów zdołają. - Ale... Te całe podróże między wymiarami są niebezpieczne! - wykrzyknął Aaron - Przecież może nam się coś tam stać. Co jeśli... - Nie możesz całe życie się bać. Czas byś stał się bohaterem. To jak, idziesz ze mną czy zostajesz i dasz się wciągnąć przez któryś z wirów? Po tych słowach Fineasz przeszedł przez portal. Po chwili namysłu czarnowłosy zrobił to samo.''' KONIEC Inne informacje * Gdy Fineasz mówi o drugim wymiarze, ma na myśli pierwszy. Po prostu postacie mieszkające w tym wymiarze uznają swój wymiar za pierwszy, gdyż w nim mieszkają